videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Inconceivable Allies (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: A Sudden Upset?! The Stunning Clash *Difficulty: Super Boss *Ultra Completion: Defeat the enemy with a Perfect CI! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 130000 *Enemy Team HP: 56,100 *Previous: Together, We Can Win! *Next: The Next Level of Terror, Space Pirate Chilled! 1 Enemies *Sealas, Ahms (2nd Form) Dialogue Intro *Goku (Xeno): Hey, wait a second. Those guys are blowing us off to fight with each other! *Vegeta (Xeno): I've had enough of these fools and their nonsense! *You: So what are we supposed to do now? *Nim: Well, if those two can take each other out, that saves us some work! *You: We're probably gonna have to choose sides, in that case... *Trunks: Both of them are our enemies, but we have Sealas to thank for this mess we're in. *Trunks: We should do something about him first! *Note: So I guess that means we're teaming up with Goku Black now? *Nim: Huh? But we've been trying to defeat him this whole time! *You: Well, yeah, but it's just that... Sealas is here now. We'll take care of Goku Black later. *Nim: Fine. I really hate Goku Black, but it looks like Sealas is the bigger baddie here. *Nim: Well, here goes! *Goku Black: What are you doing? Do you intend to aid me in battle? *You: No way! *You: We've just got bigger fish than you to fry, that's all! *Goku Black: Hmph. So you're merely acting in your own best interest. *Goku Black: And, to that end, you intend to fight alongside an enemy of yours... *Goku Black: You mortals are truly shallow creatures. *Android 18: I can't stand this guy. I don't want to save the world with someone who wants to destroy it. *You: Sorry, 18, but we've gotta stop Sealas at all costs. *You: If we let Sealas get away, this world and all others are in real trouble. *Android 18: Fine, fine. We know you guys have your reasons. *Android 18: But you're gonna owe us big time after this. Got it? *You: Y-Yeah...! I hear you! I'll try to find a way to pay you back! *Android 18: Wow, can't you tell I'm just messing with you? You're not good with humor, are you? *Android 18: I haven't sunk so low that I have to shake down a bunch of little kids, you know. *Android 18: Listen up, Goku Black. This is only a temporary arrangement. Try anything funny and you're gonna regret it. *Goku Black: Hmph. You should heed your own words. *Sealas: So you're fighting alongside an enemy to defeat me. *Sealas: I must admit, I'm surprised to see you on their side, Hit. *Sealas: Leaving a job unfinished must be rather embarrassing for you, as an assassin. *Hit: Make no mistake. I don't intend to leave my job unfinished. *Hit: I just won't be a pawn in your little game. *Hit: I'll complete my job once you've been eliminated. *Sealas: I see. Well, I would expect no less from the greatest assassin in the universe. *Sealas: This should be interesting! Let's see how far your teamwork can get you, shall we? Victory *Sealas: Yes, that's it, heroes. I wouldn't have it any other way! *You: Jeez, he's pretty strong... *Nim: I had no idea this guy was such a monster. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)